Leonid
by john6lisa
Summary: This is a one-shot, sort of AU B&W fluff and feel story. Was watching the meteor shower last night and thought about our two women.


**A/N Just a B&W one shot. Some fluff and feels.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Syfy.**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think HG? Pretty snazzy, right? Better than squinting through some old telescope at a bunch of meteors" The future caretaker remarked as she turned the screen to her laptop to the time traveler who leaned over next to her.<p>

"There is something to be said for the marvels of this new century. Though, I am at a lost for those words," Helena mumbled into her cup of tea. Her nose crinkling at the loss of warmth from the time she had to endure, waiting for Claudia to show her this _'totally awesome, and might I add, non-great, great grandmother way of things'_

"Even I was not present for that showing," giving a mock glare at the red head. "But as I do recall, grandmamma did carry on with tales of when the night skies of the countryside were bathed in brilliant white fireflies back in 1833," Helena said, straightening her shoulders as she got up.

_"Grandmamma?_'" Claudia retorted in the worst English accent she had been privy to; expect, of course, Pete's.

"Please revise, or I might resort to plugging your prized _'Runaways'_ emblazoned blouse into my ears," Helena smirked, her back turned to the young girl as she prepared the wine and assorted accoutrements.

"Be careful, HG. That concert shirt is her most prized possession," Leena said with a smile as she came into the kitchen, pressing gently on Claudia's shoulder to keep her from jumping up from the table at the threat.

"I am very well aware of that, Leena, hence the use of said item to prevent any more damage to The Queen's English, " Both women smiling as they watched the young girl, laptop snatched away, fly up from the table, sprinting toward her room upstairs.

Placing the picnic basket on the counter of the kitchen in the B&B, Leena leaned in, watching as HG finished wrapping up the cheese.

"It may be a bit old, but it should do the trick," Leena said, looking through the open cabinet, taking two wine glasses down. Helena then nodded her thanks as she packed everything. Then the innkeeper sat down, watching a glow and swirl of color only she had been witness to in the few stolen moments she had seen whenever the two women near one another...

Small moments of time spent together. Either on opposite side of the living room, reading late into the night when neither could sleep. Or when the others had vacated the table after an evening meal, leaving the two women as they stayed back to help clean. Leena remembered one time, smiling as she leaned against the door, peeking around the corner as they laughed and talked. Myka's Azure blending into Helena's Crimson as they washed and dried the dishes.

…

"Not quite how I planned our evening, darling, thanks in no part to…," Helena sighed as she sat forward, pouring out the wine.

"The Polar Vortex?" Myka smiled, removing her hand from under the Fleece blanket that was wrapped around her.

"Mother Nature's wrath was more my thought," Helena grumbled as she leaned against the back of the passenger seat, it matching the same pushed forward position as the driver seat. Helena's agitation at the turn of events started to melt away as she caught small flecks of gold dancing in a sea of green. The shy, inviting smile that rose from the rim of the wine glass caused a shudder she could not blame on the bluster of an angry deity

"You did an amazing job, Helena," herself feeling a hue of pink warming her cheeks as she moved closer, snugging herself next to Myka as the younger woman offered up the folded side of the blanket. Their legs stretched as far as they could in the cramped space. Their heads leaning back as they enjoyed the small provisions Helena was able to toss into the back seat before they froze from the whipping winds.

"_Bloody hell," Helena cursed under her breath. The tires spinning almost as quickly as her temper. Her plan had been to spend an evening with Myka out in the darken plains near the badlands. No man made illumination to sullen the natural show. But the heavy snow drift cemented the SUV where Myka had parked it a few hours ago._

"_I don't think we will be going anywhere and that is okay, Helena." Myka's fingertip came to rest under Helena's chin, the pad of her thumb tracing her jaw. Her eyes stayed focused on soft, moist lips as Myka looked up with the tilt of Helena's jaw. _

"_I have a sunroof, well, more like moon roof, tonight." Myka's lips curled into smile. Grabbing Helena's hand, she led her to the back of the SUV, both women alternated between curses and fits of giggles as they managed to rearrange the car into their own picnic on wheels._

The low drum from the engine of the SUV, coupled with the strain of the car heater helped to drown out the low roar of the frigid winds that caused the car to rock with each gust. The clouds had cleared as they enjoyed their meal. Helena giving a silent sigh of relief that she had the foresight to wrap another bottle of wine with the blankets.

"Did you know that back in 1833, over 72,000 meters per hour were said to have been recorded," Myka said, much more relaxed as the feel of the wine was warming her. _Almost as much_, she repeated silently to herself, _twice_, as she felt Helena's warm body against hers, both wrapped in the soft blanket.

"The Tempel-Tuttle comet that we are passing through right now…" Myka paused, feeling Helena's fingers tighten a bit more snug around hers as she spoke. "Should heat up the ice crystals and…" blowing a loose curl from her forehead. Praying she was not the Geek she felt she sounded.

"And I am rambling," Myka sighed, and then worrying her bottom lip as she felt her _nerd_ was showing.

Myka held her breath as she felt Helena roll away from her, only to puff her cheeks in a sigh of relief as she watched Helena hover over, wine bottle in hand as she poured the last of the bottle in both their glasses, letting the last drops drip into Myka's glass.

They both laid back, staring up at the cold, clear sky through the moon roof, the faint glow of an upstairs bedroom light went unnoticed.

"Let us hope that our celestial lion shall roar for us tonight," Helena hummed as she turned her head, resting her chin in the crook of Myka's neck.

"Let's," Myka whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the soft brush of warm lips against her neck.

…

"HG! hey, wake up!" Claudia was knocking on her bedroom door with her left hand, bouncing on the ball of her feet as she cradled her laptop in her right.

"What's all the hub bub about, bub?" Pete came out of his room, rubbing his hand front and back over his head. The electrostatic, coupled with the chilly air had caused his short hair to stand on end.

"What is so funny?" Pete mumbled, a few seconds later, his eyes now focused on the girl, he clapped his hand over his mouth, a nano second after Claudia, both then pointing at each other's hair as it had stood on end.

"Dude!" Claudia laughed.

"Dudette!" pointing right back at the wild haired girl.

"What is all the noise about?" Leena asked, coming up the last flight of stairs with a large parka coat still on, brushing a few bits of fast melting snow off the jacket sleeves.

"Nothing, just heading to the head," Pete smirked, bumping Claudia's shoulder as he passed her.

"Hey, no messing with the do," Pete said behind his shoulder as Claudia tried to mess up his hair. Then stopping, looking at both woman as he stopped in front of Leena, trying to figure how to pass the now three-fold in size inn keeper because of the coat.

Leena just shook her head as she turned, letting the agent pass by her as he bee-lined to the bathroom.

"Helena is not in her room. Anything I can help you with?" she asked. Watching as Claudia scrunched her nose in the air.

"Coffee… with a subtle hint of bacon," Claudia grinned. Then turning to face the glaring look "It's, that Leonid meteor shower last night, I tapped into Nas… a place that was airing it live, online and I told HG that are better...'

Claudia halted her rambling as she moved closer to the woman, bending her head down to sniff at her jacket sleeve, "And I detect a hint of over easy...gas?" her eyes looking into soft brown, the questioning look slowing fading.

"NASA?" Leena said, her arms crossing the best they could in the bulky coat.

"It's just, I wanted to show HG how many of those rocks passed by the earth's atmosphere per hour in ratio with the number from 1833 and why do you smell like bacon and a Mobil gas station?"

"For the same reason as you hacking into NASA," Leena trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Because…" Claudia drawing out the last of the word. Her head cocking, peering over Leena's shoulder. The gleam from the red gas can that sat at just the inside of the door caught her eye.

"Because," Leena was saying as she grabbed Claudia's shoulders, forcing the girl in front of her as she guided them toward the kitchen.

"It is none our business what the other has done to help our friends," Leena was saying, running into Claudia's back as the young girl stopped dead in her tracks in front of the kitchen.

"Myks, hey, good morning and how about saving some of that black gold for the rest of us," Claudia was saying to Myka as the tall woman was pouring half the pot into a thermos. She put her laptop down on the table, her head looking all around the room. "Have you seen HG? And for the record, you and Leena could go as twins for Halloween next year,"

Myka slowed her screwing of the top of the thermos as she looked back and forth between to the two younger women. "What?"

"Twinsess, you know, look at you two, "Claudia was saying not looking up as she typed away. "The big-ass Parka, the big-ass wild curls, heck, I have the perfect name," Leena looked up at Myka, then at what both of them were wearing. Both women then trying to tame their wild curls.

Myka was trying to work her way out of the inn, not wanting to meet up with Pete for more smart ass comments. She was still trying desperately to process what had happened in the back of her SUV last night. The slight cough from Leena reaching in to pop the gas top woke her up earlier.

"Hot Chocolate and Lanky Swanky," Claudia said, a near hum of ecstasy escaping as she swallowed her first sip of coffee.

"Hey Myks, what's with the walk of geek shame?" He smirked as he passed the two statutes frozen in the room.

"What the hell Pete! It's none of your damn business," Myka huffed, pulling the thermos closer to her Parka covered chest. "Have I ever said anything to you when you have come back to the B&W or hotel room, stinking like a strip club and wearing your _night before_ cloths!" Myka growled, clutching the thermos of coffee as if it is was the last gasps of air on the face of the earth.

"And I called you a slut, for the record!" Myka yelled over her shoulder, then slamming the front door of the B&B.

"MMM, what is that heavenly scent?" Helena mumbled, her sleep laden eyes trying to focus, then giving up any pretenses as she pulled the fleece blanket off her side. Watching with hooded eyes as Myka settled her long frame into the small space in the back of the SUV. Her eyes glancing at the half-full gas gauge.

She steadied the plastic cup of the thermos in her hand as she settled under the raised blanket. Smiling against Helena's neck, sucking in a sharp breath as she felt the woman in her arms drinking her first sips.

The vibrations of her throat swallowing the warm liquid against Myka's lips that pressed against Helena's skin caused Myka to roll closer, her leg finding space between warm, bare thighs. Her arm wrapping possively around the smooth stomach.

"Darling, I do so love this glorious feeling of waking in your arms, but…"

Myka hummed as she traced her finger over that beauty mark on Helena's right breast, teasing where the three buttons, open over the year, almost mocked, to dare to be touched.

"Okay, here is the short version, only…" Myka grinning as she nipped Helena's collarbone, reaching for the cup of steaming heaven. "If you promise to pick up where you left off last night," Myka smirked, the timid, shy girl was now but fleeting memories as her green eyes flashed over the cup.

"If I must," Helena mocked sighed, rolling her eyes, her skin humming from the feather light touches that was circling her hip.

"It seems that, in our slumber, Leena had refueled the SUV, which caused me to wake up," Myka was mumbling against the now pebbling skin of those perfect breasts.

"And?" Helena breathless asked as her fingers gripped Myka's wrist, wrenching her fingers down further away from her hip.

"I do believe we missed the lions roar," Helena gulped.

"Maybe," Myka mumbled, rolling on top.

"But I am willing to settle for the lioness's growl,'

"After all, she is the true huntress."


End file.
